


First Snow of the Year

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus A Few [12]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: When Robbie Lewis looked out of the window the snow had carpetted the garden.  It did look enticing.





	First Snow of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Complicated light (ComplicatedLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



By the time Robbie Lewis looked out of the window the snow had already liberally carpeted the garden.  He had stirred briefly when James left him some tea before heading into work.  James had told him it had started snowing, and that Monty had been fed.  Monty clearly hadn’t been impressed with the snow and had joined Robbie in bed, the two of them dozing peacefully together.

“I don’t think we’ll be going anywhere much today, Monty,” Robbie said as they finally went downstairs.

The cat didn’t respond except by trotting into the kitchen and waiting hopefully by the fridge.

“And no, I’m not giving you anything to eat – James said you had your breakfast earlier.”

Monty flicked his tail in disgust and went to curl up on the sofa.

Robbie continued to glance out of the window as he got his own breakfast.  Despite his earlier comment, he had to admit the snow did look rather enticing.  He supposed he could walk to the local shop, but the pavements wouldn’t be all that pleasant, and they really didn’t need anything.  The garden on the other hand …

***

Robbie was just about to heat up some soup for a late lunch when his phone rang.  “Hello, love,” he said on answering it.

“Hi,” James replied.  “There’s more snow forecast for this afternoon, so I’m bringing some paperwork home with me.  I’m unlikely to be called out since we’re at the bottom of the rotation and Innocent’s told non-essential staff (of which apparently I’m one) to leave before it gets dark.  Something about the less people on the roads the less hassle for Traffic.”

Robbie laughed.  “I’ll have lunch ready for when you get back then.”

When James came in the front door Robbie called out to him to go to the table as lunch was ready.  James accepted the bowl of hot soup gratefully.  He had had the first few spoonfuls when he looked out of the dining room window into the garden.

“What on earth?” he said.  “Well, I can see what you’ve been doing this morning.”

Robbie grinned.  “I was rather pleased with him.  Although I think he still lacks something.”

“I’ve got a longer scarf he could have,” James said.  “And maybe we could give him some coat buttons.”

“We?”

“Certainly.  What your snowman needs is my artistic touch.  Tomlinson was showing me pictures of her nieces and nephews with their snowmen this morning, so I think we should take a selfie and show her ours.”

 


End file.
